


The Miracle of The Season

by ForTheLoveOfSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSupernatural/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSupernatural
Summary: ”Why? Why do you have to go now, to go today?”...“I said I was going to be there and I’m keeping my promise”....“But it’s snowing outside!! Why not just go tomorrow?!”“I’ll be fine. The roads are clear right now. Who says the roads will be clear tomorrow?”“Just stay home with me please? We’ll go together tomorrow, just please, stay tonight”“I can’t, I’m sorry”“No you’re not sorry, you’re stubborn just like the jackass you are!”“Please don’t do this”“Do what?! Tell the truth!? ”“Just stop”“Fuck you!”*sigh*“Fine! You wanna leave? GO right ahead!”“Please -”“NO! You wanna go so bad! Then GO Just don’t expect me to be here when you get back!”* a little while later**Door silently closes*





	The Miracle of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> **** **WARNING** *****
> 
> So just to warn you, there is a major character death but not for long, This is a happy ending after all lol but just thought I should let you know.

_**”Why? Why do you have to go now, to go today?”...** _

_**“I said I was going to be there and I’m keeping my promise”....** _

_**“But it’s snowing outside!! Why not just go tomorrow?!”** _

_**“I’ll be fine. The roads are clear right now. Who says the roads will be clear tomorrow?”** _

_**“Just stay home with me please? We’ll go together tomorrow, just please, stay tonight”** _

_**“I can’t, I’m sorry”** _

_**“No you’re not sorry, you’re stubborn just like the jackass you are!”** _

_**“Please don’t do this”** _

_**“Do what?! Tell the truth!? ”** _

_**“Just stop”** _

_**“Fuck you!”** _

_***sigh*** _

_**“Fine! You wanna leave? GO right ahead!”** _

_**“Please -”** _

_**“NO! You wanna go so bad! Then GO Just don’t expect me to be here when you get back!”** _

_*** a little while later*** _

_***Door silently closes*** _ ****

***silence***

###########################################

 

Dean pulled another mouthful straight from the bottle of Bourbon, the pill bottle almost empty beside him. He hated the drink (more of a neat scotch type of guy) but it had been Cas' favorite and somehow drinking it seemed appropriate. It wasn’t like he was meant to enjoy it. Dean picked up their wedding photograph with a trembling hand. The picture showed two men, a lean brunette with bright blue eyes and a taller dirty blonde. Both glowing with joy, smiling radiantly at the camera. 

"We only had nine months married, Cas," Dean slurred. "This should have been the happiest time of our lives next to the wedding." Dean said, as he popped another pill and swallowed it down with another mouthful of the alcohol. “ Now Hannah’s baby will never know her Uncle Cas nor her Uncle Dean.” He looked up and stared tearfully at the Angel that adorned the Christmas tree whose lights were as dull as Dean's eyes. This angel was very old, Maybe as old as he was, maybe older. Dean could not remember a time when the angel did not take its rightful place on top of the tree both as a child and as an adult. And even though they had talked about needing to get it cleaned and tidied, Cas and Dean never got around to it. its face was as faded as its less-than-white dress and wings. "I was angry he went.” Dean spoke to the angel, tears running down his cheek. “We parted with harsh words. I hope he knew how much I loved him, really loved him. That I didn’t mean the words I said. I hope he forgives me too, and know that I was just angry and hurt,” *sigh* “but I just- I miss him so much. I don't think- I don’t want to go on without him. He was the other half of my soul and I can't face life without him." 

With both bottles now empty: sleeping pills and Bourbon. Dean picked up the wedding picture. He decided not to leave a note. Cas's sister Hannah and Sam were their only living relatives and they would understand why Dean had chosen to join his husband rather than live without him. Dean tries not to think about leaving Sam behind, especially so suddenly, but Sam should’ve seen it coming. Plus, he has his own family, they will help him grieve. Dean gazed around the room with blurred vision. He and Cas had decorated it together, excited at the prospect of their first Christmas as a married couple and at the impending birth of Cas's first nephew or niece. The mantle was clothed in greenery and dotted around the house were bunches of holly and mistletoe. The tree had its place in the living room, to the left side of the fireplace. All the gifts had been placed around it. They had intended to sit under it and open the presents sipping eggnog. Each and every dream had been shattered in the crash that had claimed Cas's life on the evening of Christmas Eve. Although it had only been a day, Dean felt empty, bereft. He had lost his reason for living. 

Dean staggered slowly to the bedroom. Tears falling silently. _Had it really been just over a day since he and cas had made love in this room?_ Dean caught a glimpse of himself as he walked by the full length mirror on the closet door. He bore no resemblance to the blond in the picture he carried. His hair was unkempt and he had almost two days stubble on his cheeks and chin. His eyes were bloodshot and shadowed. He looked every bit as bad as he felt. He rummaged in a drawer and found Cas' favorite T-shirt and dropped onto the bed. He curled around the picture and shirt, glad he could still smell his lover's distinctive scent. He had no reason to resist the insidious pull of sleep. The faster he gave in, the faster this would all be over.

****

Dean awoke to persistent knocking on the front door. He sat up a little disoriented, thinking it was a dream but the sound continued, loudly echoing throughout the house it seems. _Not a dream then._ In a daze Dean stumbled down the stairs and to the front door. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door just to step back with a gasp.

There, standing in the front door, was none other than Cas, wearing a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Hello, Dean," came the familiar greeting. "I’m sorry if I woke you, but I can’t seem to locate my keys, or remember why I was outside.”

"Cas," Dean breathed. He stared at Castiel unbelieving that this is real. He reached out at touched Castiel’s face, feeling the soft skin beneath his finger tips before grabbing the smaller man in a tight embrace. Still not believing this is all real, Dean conclude that this must be a dream; a final vision by his dying brain, but he did not care. He pulled his husband in the house, closing the door behind them and just stared. 

“Dean are you ok?” Castiel asked, concern on his face as he reached for Dean’s cheek.

Dean leaned into the solid and warm caress of his husband’s hand, closing his eyes and savoring the moment.

“Never felt better. Always better when I’m with you.” replied Dean, his words causing Castiel to blush.

“Come on” Dean said as he took Castiel’s hand in his and led Castiel up to their bedroom.

Dean led Castiel straight to the bed upon entering the room, where the sight of the photo and shirt caught Castiel’s attention.

"What's with the photo and shirt?" Castiel asked as he picked up the items before they got into bed.

"Doesn't matter." Dean said, getting into the bed and pulling the other man into a tight embrace.

Castiel doesn’t know what has caused Dean to react this way but he didn’t speak on the situation, just held his husband back just as tightly before drifting off to sleep.

Dean listened to Castiel’s slow even breath as he breathed in the brunette’s scent and allowed the serene moment to lull him back to darkness that claimed him once before.

****

Dean moaned softly as he woke. His mouth felt dry like cotton and for a moment he was confused. _Where am I?_ Then reality set in. He was awake. He was alive. But before he could think anything else, a solid body was covering his and he was being soundly kissed.

"Morning, Dean," Castiel grinned at him.

"Cas?" Dean Gasped.

"Dean, What’s wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Cas smiled at Dean, even though there's confusion written plain on his face.

Dean shook his head. How was he to respond? He technically was looking at a ghost ... was he not? He reached to touch Castiel's beloved face. The other man felt warm and alive.

"You were in a crash," Dean whispered, scared if he spoke any louder he could lose it all. "You died. On Christmas Eve. I couldn't live without you. I took ... I took pills ..." Dean stuttered as tears fell

"Hey, Dean hey," Castiel said, hugging his sobbing husband. "It was a nightmare, love. A really, really bad one, but I'm here and I’m alive."

"But it was so real," Dean husked.

Cas waited until Dean was more composed before lifting his face and kissed him tenderly, lovingly, while softly wiping the tear tracks away.

"I'm alive, babe. It's Christmas Eve today and we're going to have our first married Christmas. Let's get up and I can prove it was all just a bad dream."

Dean allowed Cas to lead him out of the bed and be taken downstairs. He gaped at the living room. The tree with its Angel stood by the fire, lights twinkling merrily. Their wedding photo was still on their coffee table and there were no empty bottles.

"A dream?" Dean asked dazedly. "But you got a call to say Hannah had given birth to a baby girl. You insisted on going to see her and the baby, even though the weather was bad. A driver jumped the lights-"

"A nightmare, babe," Cas said, cutting off Dean. "A pretty realistic one, but a nightmare none the less. I'll prove just how alive and kicking I am," he added in the low husky rasp that never failed to have Dean igniting with desire.

Cas's mouth moved over his lover's, nibbling and licking his way inside just the way he knew would drive Dean wild with desire. He maneuvered their bodies towards the tree. There was a nice soft sheepskin rug with their names on it for just this kind of occasion. Slowly they knelt, still kissing, Cas slowly stripping both their shirts, allowing their hands to stroke over slowly heating skin. Cas laid Dean onto his back and straddled the beautiful blond. For a moment, warm azure eyes locked with passionate verde and then Cas's mouth was on Dean’s neck, kissing and sucking a path down to a small, pink nipple. He relished the way the furled flesh hardened, nipping gently to soft sounds of delight and encouragement. He treated its neglected twin to the same level of attention, smiling at his now writhing lover.

Dean watched as Cas laved open-mouthed kisses over his smooth chest, pausing occasionally to lick at his areola or suck on his nipples. He moaned encouragingly as Cas moved lower, nibbling across his ribs and then lower again, tongue dipping into his navel. Dean's hips had a life of their own, lifting and lowering, causing his arousal to roll back and forth over his toned abdomen. He saw Cas's eyes light up at the sight of the silvery trails just above his modest nest of blond curls. He made soft pleasured sounds as his lover licked away the pre-come and then lower to bathe his aching sac.

Castiel purred his pleasure as he took one precious orb into his mouth and rolled it slowly. He did the same with the other before kissing his way up Dean's arousal to lick and suck slowly at the red, glistening head. As his mouth worked his lover's penis, he tested his mate’s hole, surprised when he found how dry and tight the other man was when they had made love just the night before. He expected Dean to still be a little loose and slick at least. Not one to be deterred, however, he slid a hand to the lube hidden under the rug and liberally coated a couple of fingers as he engrossed himself in loving his husband. He sucked eagerly, alternating between paying particular attention on the sensitive vein on the underside, just below the head and deep-throating the hot flesh and humming. Working swiftly, He had three fingers plunging in and out of Dean's body, caressing his prostate repeatedly. Both actions got the desired effect .The blond cried out his pleasure over and over as Castiel worked him expertly.

Dean faltered on the brink of climax over and over. Castiel was enjoying himself truly. Hands and mouth, fingers and tongue; he kept taking Dean to the edge of the abyss then stopping, just so he could start all over again. By the time he began the fourth round Dean was incoherent and writhing with need; reduced to chanting single syllables, body capable of nothing beyond it’s helpless responses to Castiel's touches. Right where Castiel wanted him; where Castiel loved to see him. Castiel worked his way back up Dean’s body, licking at Dean's lips, before thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth and then began to murmur hotly into his lover's ear while fingering the lightly-furred sac with its rock-hard orbs and the sweat-slick perineum. 

"Love you, babe. Love you so much." Castiel moved to pull Dean's legs around his waist and pushed inside his lover, growling with appreciation at the way the silken heat, rippled erotically as it massaged the length of his long, hard shaft. He set up a rhythm of long slow thrusts. He was always enthralled by the way Dean shuddered beneath him, the way his lover's channel encircled his shaft in slick, hot satin; the way Dean's hands felt clutching his ass, fingers almost biting into his skin, especially so this time, as he was welcomed; encouraged, needed, wanted. Loved

"Love you, love you," Dean moaned. He wasn’t sure how it came out, but he needed Castiel to know how much he was loved. He would never, ever again take it for granted Cas knew. Dean would make sure he always told him. 

His prostate was being hammered with each deep thrust of his lover. He clung tightly to Castiel, afraid if he let him go he would vanish. Then coherent thoughts vanished. Castiel pounded hard and fast, a knowledgeable hand pulling on Dean's swollen flesh until with a simultaneous cry of each other's name, both men came. Dean relished the feel of hot come inside him, the warm wetness seeming to banish the last of the cold dread. Castiel was here and alive and anything else was just a very bad dream. He smiled lovingly at the flush-faced brunette grinning smugly above him.

"I love you," Dean said again, his tone serious.

"I love you too, babe. Always." Castiel tucked damp, wayward blond hair away from Dean's forehead and bent down to claim another kiss from red and swollen lips. "I love you, too."

****

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity. Dean cooked the Ham. Castiel prepared vegetables. They laughed and joked, kissed and caressed. Occasionally, Dean felt as though something said or done was familiar, but Castiel shrugged it off as déjà vu. However, Dean found himself becoming tense as evening came round. He could not explain it, but the cold dread had returned. He just needed the time of the fateful call from his nightmare to pass and he knew he would be fine. The weather had deteriorated badly, just like in his dream. In addition to the snow and ice already on the roads, sleet was falling.

The glass he held in his hand fell from sudden nerveless fingers to shatter on the kitchen floor as, on the dot of Seven, the telephone rang. He stood staring, shaking, waiting for Castiel to come through and insist on going to the hospital. Instead a stunned Castiel came through. Dean raced into his husband's shaky embrace.

"When I picked up the phone, Gadreel said Hannah had given birth to a baby girl." he whispered. "It was as though I could hear myself having a conversation with Gadreel. I was taking no notice of him. He was saying Hannah was tired and that he would come and get us tomorrow. I insisted I could ride the cycle. I was saying the weather wasn't bad." Castiel gave a shaky laugh. "Then I remembered your dream and suddenly Gadreel was laughing and asking if I was still there. I told him ... I told him ... we'd love for him to pick us up tomorrow. But I know that if it hadn't been for your dream, I would've insisted on going. It's like I've been given a second chance, babe."

"Make love to me," Dean begged shakily, scared. "Right here, right now." 

He tugged Castiel, unresisting, to the tree and the rug beneath it. Slowly, reverently, treating each other as the precious gifts they were, the two men undressed each other. For a moment they stood, drinking in the sight of each other's naked bodies, their hands reached to caress; one carding gently through wild, soft hair, the other stroking a smooth hairless torso. Lips followed hands, kisses bestowed lovingly as they slowly sank into the plush of the deep, white as snow sheepskin.

They took the position that allowed them to take each others erections into their mouths, slowly sucking,neither man wanting to rush the pace. They licked and sucked, kissed and caressed taking pleasure in giving pleasure until they each knew it was time to take the next step. Castiel slid a hand to retrieve the lube as his husband continued to pay attention to his shaft. Each touch of lips and tongue felt like a benediction. He took Dean back into his mouth and reached between the satiny globes to find the tiny entrance he sought. He pressed one finger inside and felt the soft hum of pleasure vibrate around his shaft. Soon he had three buried deep in his husband and Dean had finally had to release his prize.

Castiel smiled at the soft whine of distress as the two men had to part, but the way Dean's eyes shone with love made Castiel's eyes mist.

"I love you, babe," he whispered, bending to kiss his husband. "I love you so very much."

"Love you, Cas," the blonde said, his voice thick with emotion. "Want you in me, please, Cas."

"Shh, it's ok, love," Castiel promised. He continued to suck Dean slowly as his fingers delved deep into tight heat. He stroked over Dean's sweet spot to soft cries of delight and pleasure. As soon as he was certain Dean was thoroughly prepared, Castiel encouraged his lover to wrap his legs around his waist once again and lined himself up with the prepared hole.

"Love you, Cas" Dean whispered as his husband pushed inside. He mewled softly as his husband filled his body to love him physically. The brunette man slid inside Dean's welcoming heat in long, smooth, deep strokes. Dean moved in sync with him, hitching his hips to match his lover.

"Love you," the older man groaned. He leant down, kissing and nipping lovingly at Dean's throat and collarbone. Their lips met and Castiel's hand burrowed between their bodies to stroke Dean's eager Dick. It was too good to last long. Dean's hands clutched at Castiel's back as he moved faster, harder, striking Dean's prostate unerringly to cry after cry of his name.

Both men climaxed simultaneously, Dean pulsing between their sweat-sheened bodies and Castiel filling his husband with his seed. For long moments afterwards, they lay beneath the tree, kissing, touching and renewing their promises of love and devotion. Finally they rose and slowly, hand-in-hand, they went upstairs. 

The sounds from the bedroom soon became those of slumber and the house was still and quiet. At that moment, unseen by human eyes, the face of the Christmas Angel took on a beatific smile. A golden glow arose from her to enter the couple's bedroom and envelope the oblivious lovers who lay entwined together. As it did, unheard by mortal ears, was the single chime as from a pure, silver bell. Then light and sound vanished as unnoticed as they had come.

At the top of her tree, the Angel still smiled. Because sometimes, at Christmas, 'tis the season ... for a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the story!!  
> It is Unbeta'd so any mistake is on me!  
> If you see any let me know and I will try to fix it!  
> Comments and Kudos and let me know What you think of the Story!


End file.
